Harry Potter Through a Neighbours Eyes
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: The development of Harry Potter through a neighbours eyes. One-Shot Short and sweet please R&R :


**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, I own the neighbour**

**Harry Potter through the eyes of a neighbour **

He's a strange boy that Harry Potter. Does strange things apparently, turn a teacher wig blue and somehow got on top of the school roof, how the boy did it I don't know. I remember when he first came to Privet Dive, Mrs Dursley screamed the street awake and he started to cry the poor baby, I think that was the only time most the street occupants felt sorry for him. As the child grew the Dursleys started to make him do lots of chores everyday I asked Mr Dursley why the child was only 4 at least, he said 'That troublesome child is is living under my roof out the kindness of my heart the least he could do is earn his keep'. Since then I kept a close eye on the boy everyday I see him out in the garden tending to the flowers and the lawn and if he doesn't do it to Mrs Dursley exact standards she goes after him with a frying pan. I also remember when he disappeared to a boarding school when he turned 11, I think it was called St Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys which is a bit extreme in my opinion. I remember from before that school he had no friends, not bad grades (he always beat my little girl by a few points she always mentions it and is always determined to try and beat him), and he always seemed to be unhappy... Well who could blame him his parents died in a car crash when he was a year old and he is always bullied but, after coming back from that St Brutus's with a trunk and a owl under his arm (but why and owl? That was strange) he seemed, happy even though he had a few injuries at least he was happy and he was even looked healthier and he built a little bit of muscle. The next year was the same story he was happy, healthy and injured again. The third year he looked like he had something on his mind but never-the-less he was happy. The forth year was different instead of a happy Harry I was so used to seeing I saw a haunted and troubled Harry who was even more injured than usual. It was like he's seen death. The fifth year was the same but, at the same time worst his eyes were red like he hasn't slept in days and he was crying for every single one of them. One day during that summer holiday I saw him sitting on his own deep in thought, I went over to him to talk to see if he was alright. I remember it went like this...

_Flashback_

"_Hello Harry are you alright?" at the sound of his name he looked up at me and said "As good as I can be after the past two years"_

_ "What happened Harry?"_

_ "No offence but, it doesn't concern you"_

_ "I know but, I want to help you as best as I can. You know it's best to talk to someone about your problems and your worries it takes a load of your mind and don't worry I won't tell anyone anything okay"_

_ "Thank you can I tell you what's happened then"_

_ "Yes of cause what's happened"_

_ "Last year a tournament happened at school and during the final task one of the champions was killed before my very eyes" I gasped my eyes filling with tears I thought no child should have to go through with that "also my parents murderer"_

_ "Your parents, **murderer** but I heard that they died in a car crash"_

_ "They didn't the Dursleys just told me that, they were killed by that murderer and that murderer was at the final task. He almost killed me that year. The next year my godfather was also murdered before my very eyes, he was the first person who I felt for like a father he even knew him. My godfather is Sirius Black._

_ "What! Sirius Black he's a murderer and a lunatic!"_

_ "He isn't he was framed he was an innocent man and now he's been killed before he could be proven so" while talking about Sirius Black he started to cry and I was too. I started to hug him, comfort him at this point I realised this kid, no man has been through too much in his short life and he's telling the truth Sirius Black is innocent. "I believe you Harry" that's all he needed someone to believe him._

_ "Thank you, I've got to go. Write letters to my friends goodbye thank you again"_

_ "Any-time Harry, any-time"_

_End of Flashback_

The sixth year was the same, sad. He told me he saw his headmaster get killed by another Professor. Harry has been through too much but I'm glad he's had friends to help him through it all otherwise I think he would have gone insane. The seventh year was strange, I never saw him. I saw the Dursleys leave but, I never saw him leave he just disappeared and never came back. One day later on that year during the summer the Dursleys came back but not Harry. I asked Mrs Dursley where was he she answered she didn't know nor did she care he was finally gone. It's been many years now and during this time Privet Drive hasn't really changed, Mr and Mrs Dursley moved out of number four to live in the country leaving there house for there son Dudley. Dudley was one of the things that has changed since Harry disappeared, he was much nicer now and he's gotten married to a lovely girl and has two children. But, one day I see some children who I didn't know one of them looked like a younger Harry Potter, he was chasing an two older boys. Behind the mini-Harry was a young girl walking with two adults, one looked familiar. It was Harry Potter, a happy one I haven't seen him so happy in years I smiled to myself glad he has finally found piece. He looked over at my window and saw me he waved at me and then walked on, I thought that would be the last time I every see him. About an hour or so later I heard a knock on the door when I went to answer it I saw Harry standing there with the four children I saw earlier along with the other adult who was a rather beautiful ginger-haired woman. "Hello again it's me Harry Potter" he said "it's been a long while hasn't it"

"Yes, it has been Harry please come in"

"Thank you, are you sure it's alright? We wouldn't want to intrude"

"No don't worry I have grandchildren around all the time"

"Thank you Mrs"

"It's alright how are you, last time I saw you you were 16 I think"

"That's correct, I've been great this is my wife Ginny and these are my children James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and this is little Lily Luna Potter. This strapping young man is my godson Teddy Lupin, say hello kids" Harry told them

"Hello Mrs"

"Hello go play in the playroom down the hall last door on your right can you find that on you own?"

"Yes thank you Mrs" and with that they disappeared quicker than you could say 'Your welcome' "You have very well mannered children Harry" I complemented "Thank you we try our best"

"So hows your lives been"

"They've finally gotten back down to normal" and from that they had a long friendly chat about anything the neighbours final thought was 'Thank god, Harry has finally a peaceful life. Just like he deserves'.


End file.
